Those Damn Eyes
by Zuzubear
Summary: Just written for fun no plot. Some Rob/KF Smexiness nothing extreme. fluffly ending Rated for a reason. Warning Inside.


**_Hey! It's ZUZUBEAR lol i just realized how lame my name is. Oh hey if any of you people like bromance [and i imagine you guys do i f your reading a kf/rob fanfic] i found this anime. Theres these two guys and their bromance makes rob/kf bromance look invisible. plus its all action-y and cool, kinda bloody but nothing much. it's Toyko Majin. It's pretty awesome just letting you know. Anywows this story was for fun. I don't think theres a plot and if there is it's the plot bunnies not me i swear! Yeah um RATED STUFF in here (coughmasturbationcough) but it ends fluff-ily. I began writing this a long time ago and was probably going to go somewhere else with it. This is set like a few days after Down time when batman was all like 'no rob go away im talking to the leader alone!' and Robbie got all angry and we saw how smexy he is. Yeaaaah . . . uh enjoy? _**

Robin was finally back at Mount Justice once school was over for the week, rather glad to be away from Gotham and back with his friends. Wally had kept a close eye on him. Before he left, Kaldur had stopped to talk to Wally about the raven-haired teen. He told Wally that Batman had sent him away and something seemed off. At this news, Wally felt his chest collapse. Robin's emotions were usually so much on lock-down that unless it really effected him, no one could ever tell. Not saying that the Young Justice leader wasn't observant, but if he could tell, then Bats sending him away really had hurt him.

He tried to talk to the boy but couldn't find a second alone with him. Throughout the day the boy was quieter than usual and kept close to Meagan and Superboy. More specifically Meagan while she cooked. The two of them chopping vegetables and what not. Wally dully noted that they were silent and occasionally the Martian would glance at the boy with certain looks that made the speedster assume they were having a mental conversation. After dinner Robin sat on the couch and watched TV. with Supey. He cornered Miss M as she was doing the dishes.

"Do you know what's been going on with Robin?" He kept his voice low and his expression blank as he helped her. He didn't want Robin thinking he was snooping.

He saw her twitch at the question. "No, shouldn't I be asking you that since you're his best friend?"

Even though he knew she didn't mean it how it sounded, it still hurt. He was supposed to be Rob's best friend but to be honest he didn't really know a lot about the boy's past or home life. Taking a few calming breaths Wally continued. "Meagan please don't lie to me like this. You and Robin were having a silent conversation earlier, weren't you?"

She gave a small gasp before lowering her face. "Yeah, but he wouldn't tell me anything. Every time I tried to get something out of him he'd just shrug it off and change topics. I'm worried about him."

"Me too." Wally set down the last dish in the dishwasher.

They left the kitchen to meet up with Superboy and Robin. Once there Wally realized there was only Superboy sitting in the room. "Uh, where's Rob?"

"Went to bed early."

"Oh," Was all the redhead said as he watched Meagan sit down next to Superboy. The two sat there and stared at the fuzzy TV screen, a peaceful aura surrounding them. The TV's input had to be changed from cable to aux. "Do you guys want me to-"

"No." Superboy cut off. Meagan glanced over at him giving him an apologetic look which turned into an amused smile at the bewildered expression on Wally's face.

With that Wally walked off towards his room. He'd wait until after lights out to go talk to Robin. Maybe the kid need some time, then again he did have a whole week. Then again that whole week had probably been filled will Bat lectures, school, and fighting Gotham baddies. He shook his head. He would give Robin a little more time.

Wally looked over at his clock, he still had about fifteen more minutes until lights out. He shrugged out of his shirt and went to take a shower. Once he got out the redhead groaned at the time. Crap, he had been in the shower for more than he had planned. Stupid hormones and cute, sexy, imaginary birds.

He quickly tiptoed down the hallway to his best friend's room. Wally turned the corner just in time to see Robin turn down the hallway that led to the gym. Wally walked to the corner Robin had turned and peered around.

If Robin hadn't been acting so weird Wally would have sped up to him and tackled him. Kid Flash had also refrained because instead of his normal civvies outfit or suit, the dark-haired boy was dressed in leggings? Were those leggings? No, worse they were tights! Yep, those were definitely tights. Way too form fitting to be leggings. The tank top he had on also just so happened to accentuate the boy's developing muscles just perfectly. He waited a few minutes after the door closed behind Robin before speeding to it. He looked through the small glass to see the Boy Wonder by the ladder for the gymnastics and aerial course. As slowly as the speedster could he silently slid the door open just enough for him to slip through. He closed it after him and slowly walked towards the benches along the wall somewhat hidden in the shadows. He rested his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him.

He watched the show silently. Of course he knew Robin was extremely agile but never before had he ever seen more than what the dark haired boy called "basics". That included all the flips and twist he does while soaring over, around, and in between buildings. It made the redhead wonder what the hell would a challenge be.

Dick reached his arms above his head. Then went down to the floor as if he was doing a drop-kick. He flexed his outstretched toes and then rocked his body movement so he could stretch the other leg. Wally subconsciously moved his legs closer together as the boy went into a split. He wound his arms in big circles a few times before standing still. Robin took a deep breath and began running towards a low gymnastics bar. Using his momentum he swung himself around the bar several times before swinging upwards and holding his body up with his feet pointing towards the ceiling. Kid Flash watched in awe at the amazing display of upper body strength as the kid swung around the bar and turned his body simultaneously. From there he jumped onto a higher bar going higher and higher until he reached the trapezes that were set up. Robin grabbed the bar attached to rope and flipped some more. Time to time he would flip to the next, fear making Wally's heart jump to his throat as the boy would wait until the last second before gripping the bar with the back of his knees.

Even though it was amazing to watch and it got his blood pumping at times, the aura in the room was peaceful. It wasn't like the physical peaceful moments that Wally and the Boy Wonder would share when it was just the two of them. This calm environment was from a peaceful mental and emotional state. This was how his best friend calmed down after the stress of the day.

He almost laughed at how obvious it seemed. Since he didn't have superpowers, he trained harder than all of them, probably pushing the capabilities of a teenager's mind and body beyond the norm. Plus being Batman's protege, these aerial tricks were most likely child's play.

Kid Flash couldn't tell how long he sat there watching his friend, sense of time slowly fading into the background. Eventually the boy giggled and began hopping down jumping through the obstacle course with ease. He landed in a handstand on a balance beam and walked. On his hands much to Wally's surprise! The speedster was in awe at the boy's stamina. At the end of the beam he back flipped and landed in a crouch his head hung.

Wally could tell his friend was panting by the way his small form shook. After a few seconds Robin's breathing pattern went back to normal as if he really wasn't out of breath. In one motion he stood up and turned around, heading for the locker room. Once again without being aware of it, the boy showed off by cart wheeling the entire way to the locker room, his soft giggles sounding loud in the quiet room.

When the speedster was sure the boy was gone he quickly looked around the room. Seeing that no one else was here, Wally took a deep breath. He tried something simple, a handstand. Once he felt stable on his hands, he brought his legs up to stand straight. The sudden dizziness that came over him made the redhead wonder how on earth Robin was able to pull all those tricks. Once the blood had left his head and his mind was clear again, Wally tried a cartwheel. He was only able to get into a handstand before toppling over with a thud.

Wally grumbled while rubbing his injured hip. "Well might as well go talk to Rob. Better to tell him I watched him while we're alone and not in front of everyone. As cute as an embarrassed Rob can be, they can also be deadly."

When Wally entered the locker room he was met with a rather unusual sight. Robin was leaning against the tiled wall of the room, one towel barely around his waist and another one thrown over his head to help dry his hair. A grin formed on the speedster's face at the thought of scarring the younger boy. Since it was Wally West, who seemed to be having bad luck this past week, his plan was ruined as the dark haired boy removed the towel from over his face and tossed it onto a shoulder. When Robin looked up Wally noticed three things almost simultaneously: one, his best friend wasn't wearing his glasses or mask; two, DAMN did that kid have such pretty eyes; three, now that he saw how cute his best friend really was, his life was definitely over. Now, he was just waiting for big daddy Bats to swoop in and slit his throat.

"Wa-Wally?" The acrobat squeaked, his ocean blue orbs wide in shock.

Somehow the speedster moved so fast that before he even knew he had done it, Wally had Robin's arms pinned above his head to the cold wall with one hand while his other hand attached itself to the dark-haired boy's hip. His lips met Robin's in a kiss. Wally's brain was a big blank, coherent thoughts had left awhile ago.

The redhead moved his body closer allowing their chests to touch. He moved his lips against Robin's, just happy that the boy did the same, even if it was in a more shy manner. Since Wally figured he was already going to die he might well enjoy the small amount of pleasure he got before the pain. His tongue slipped out only seeking to taste the younger's lips. It surprised him when he was able to get his tongue past the row of white teeth without harm. Extremely pleased at how this was turning out, he ran his tongue all over the wet cavern he had been admitted to. The taste of Robin was one he knew he was never going to forget. There was something about that taste that made his whole body react. The hand on Robin's hip tightened and brought them closer together so there was little space between them.

A tentative tongue met his and in a display to the perks of being a speedster, he let his tongue vibrate against the other's.

"Wally…" The small teen moaned softly.

Said redhead jumped back as if electrocuted, letting go of Robin completely. Bringing a hand up to tangle in his hair, a strange habit he had, he looked at Batman's protégé. Robin leaned, more like slumped on the wall, than he had before as if needing to hold onto the wall since Wally wasn't holding him anymore. His best friend's blue eyes that held confusion were cloudy from pleasure and his blush went from his ear to his neck. Wait…

"I just… oh god, I just kissed you! Rob! My best friend!" Wally practically shouted and took one step forward. He saw the young superhero straighten up.

"Wally?" The towel on his hip had fallen a bit revealing just a tiny bit more skin, the blush that covered his neck and up still wasn't gone and he was only lightly panting now. The sight was too much for Wally and he took two steps back. The boy's eyes flashed with some kind of emotion but before the redhead's barely working mind could register it his mouth spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull you into this!" He said worry clear in his tone. He ran away, his speed only a few seconds under the speed of light.

Two minutes later Kid Flash found himself staring at the ceiling of his room at Mount Justice. He was trying really hard to ignore the erection that had formed. The task was impossible as it seemed that no matter what he thought of, his thoughts would trail back to the raven boy he had kissed. Knowing his problem wasn't going away anytime soon, the redhead submitted to his body's need and undid his pants. He gasped as the cool air-conditioning reached sensitive skin.

Although he didn't mean to, but images of the raven began playing through his mind. He never knew Rob had been that flexible. Then the boy was standing there in the shower dripping wet those blue eyes in shock. Damn, Wally knew he would be happy once he saw Robin's eyes but not this kind of happy.

He slid his hand up his shaft, imagining the boy's eyes half lidded as he worked on the speedster. The boy would crawl in his lap, oh so willingly and pleasure him. His fantasy was intense and he began bucking into his hand. He groaned as the image of his best friend slowly trailing his tongue down his body before tentatively licking the hard flesh came into his head. Wally threw an arm over his eyes as he imagine how blissful the bird looked just sucking him off. The images proved to much as Wally came into his hand.

"Wa-Wally can we talk?" Robin voice burst through the room after loud knocking.

"Shit, shit, shit! Not Rob. I can't let him see me like this. No _I_ can't see _him_ like this!" Wally whispered as he quickly cleaned up and buckled up his pants, doing a few jumping jacks to try to get his mind off of what just happened. 'I don't know if I could hold myself back if I saw him. Maybe if he leaves his eyes covered I can.' Wally reached the door when his best friend called out again.

"KF! I know you're in there. This is important! We need to talk." Wally opened the door, and the dark-haired boy almost punched Wally in face as he went to knock again. He stumbled forward catching himself before straitening up. "Can we talk?" Robin looked up at the red head.

"Yeah sure. Sit down." Wally ignored the deeper his voice sounded, hoping Robin wouldn't notice. As soon as Robin sat down comfortably on the bed, Kid Mouth jumped out of Wally's subconscious. "I promise not to speak about your eyes. I won't tell anyone what happened, and no one will ever know. So if you could tell Bats to make it a quick death it would be much appreciated. And I don't know what came over me in the bathroom. I had been trying to talk to you all day, but I couldn't get a second alone with you. So I went to visit you but saw you so I followed you. Then, I followed you into the gym and you seemed pretty happy and calm and, well you know, peaceful. I didn't want to interrupt it. Afterwards I guess you hadn't noticed me and you cart wheeled away and I followed you to tell you how amazing those acrobatics were but then I found you in the shower. You had your glasses off and those blue eyes were like the brightest beacon I ever saw and they drew me in and before I knew it a was checking you out but I hadn't meant anything by it, and before I knew it I was kissing you. A huge voice jumped into my head shouting 'Whoa! Best friend, most important person in your life…."

"Wally." Robin cooed and he placed his hand over the speedster's mouth. He still felt Wally's lips vibrating against his hand from his super speed-talking. He patiently waited for the vibrating to stop before continuing. "I didn't come here to hear you beg for your life or tell me a play by play of you life in the past hour and a half. I came here to see if you actually had feelings behind that kiss in the locker room."

Wait, What? Papa Bats wasn't going to kill him? Wally could only blink for a second before he burst to life again. He grabbed Robin's hand and brought it to his chest. "Of course there was! You're just so young and that kiss-" The redhead was silenced by a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Wally that was amazing first kiss."

"R-really? I mean it was good but wait! Your first kiss?" Wally curled up and hid his face in his knees. "I didn't even give you a chance to kiss a girl first! I'm horrible. I'm despicable! I'm almost as bad a Roy, that damn cradle robber!"

Wally's rant ended as a noise filled his ears. Robin was laughing hysterically. "Oh man." His laughter calmed down in to giggles. The boy pulled off his glasses and wiped away the tears that formed. "Roy the cradle robber! That is so asterous." he giggled laying down on Wally's bed.

Wally glanced up from his knees to look at the boy. "Well you know he always did have a thing for you." The speedster reasoned laying down next to his best friend.

"No he didn't." Rob turned on his side to snuggle closer to Wally. "You just get jealous easily."

**_Not gunna lie. I'm embarrassed to post this. i just took a Short amount of time to finish and i feel that's rushed for me but idk. Review so i can know what you think, just don't go completely like "RAWR IMA FLAME YOO!" Kaythanxbai_**


End file.
